


When You Try to 100% a Game, but You've Got Two Needy Boyfriends Who Wanna Cuddle

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [43]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Kisses, Multi, benrey uses he/him they/them and dae/daem, gordon uses he/him and fae/faer, video games - Freeform, you try and not cuddle with them, you've got two clingy boyfs Benrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Benrey likes 100%ing games. Tommy and Gordon like cuddles.
Relationships: Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Series: HLVRAI Requests [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	When You Try to 100% a Game, but You've Got Two Needy Boyfriends Who Wanna Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Request: #16 frenreylatta kisses?  
> 16: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing

100% a game took a bit of time. Which was fine, Benrey didn’t really need to sleep, just did it when he wanted to because it was nice to cuddle, but Gordon and Tommy could cuddle each other when he set his sights on this. 

Of course, that’s what dae hoped. At the very least. 

Tommy plopped onto the couch next to Benrey, and Gordon rolled over the back of the couch, Benrey lifting his arms so Gordon could lay faer head on Benrey’s lap. Tommy lay his head on daer shoulder, and Benrey smiled slightly, still focusing on the specific section of game he was working on. 

For a moment, neither of them seemed as if they were going to do anything. Which was perfect for Benrey. They were content to sit here and play their game, with both of daer boyfriends with him. 

It started simple. Tommy pressing a kiss to his cheek, Gordon sitting up to lean his head on Benrey’s other shoulder. Benrey hummed at the affection, soon mirrored by Gordon on the other side, and didn’t realize the trap until it was too late. 

“C’mon...” Tommy mumbled, tugging at Benrey’s arm. “Bed time.” 

“Cuddle.” Gordon muttered, already half asleep with faer head in Benrey’s neck, where he would press the occasional sleepy kiss. Tommy pressed his head against Benrey’s and Benrey sighed. 

“I don’t need sleep.” He argued, halfheartedly, but was already searching for a save point. Tommy didn’t seem to realize this. 

“We do....” He pouted at daem, pressing more kisses along the side of Benrey’s face, and Benrey laughed softly, as Gordon sat up a bit, mumbling something unintelligible that neither of them bothered trying to decode. “Wanna cuddle, c’mon.” 

“I’m. Gimme a sec.” Benrey laughed, and Tommy whined again, head falling to Benrey’s shoulder. 

“We’re needy.” Was the only words that Gordon said that either of them could understand, though he kept mumbling something or other into Benrey’s neck. 

“C’mon, it’s cuddle time, Benrey please...” Benrey laughed softly, turning his head just so he could properly kiss Tommy. 

“I gotta save the game, nerds.” He turned back to the game, the statement seeming to settle the two of them, who both wrapped their arms around Benrey’s middle, Tommy keeping his head balanced on Benrey’s shoulder, and Gordon seeming to be six seconds away from passing out. 

The save spot wasn’t as far away as he expected, so Benrey was able to turn the game off pretty quickly. Tommy was up in moment, tugging at Benrey’s hands the moment the TV was turned off. Gordon, on the other hand, seemed to have met that six seconds from passing out, and was drooling on Benrey’s shoulder. 

“Hold on.” Benrey laughed, shifting to tug Gordon up, waking him up as he did. It got Gordon pouting, and Benrey stood, tugging Gordon up to balance his head on Benrey’s shoulder. Gordon sniffled, wrapping faer arms around Benrey’s waist, and, with Tommy holding onto Benrey’s hand, they formed a strange train into the room. 

Gordon was down first, Benrey turning to drop him onto the bed, though Gordon attempted to drag Benrey down with him. It didn’t work, not really, but it was a valiant effort on faer part, so Benrey gave him a kiss on the forehead for his effort. 

Tommy sat on the bed, didn’t lay down like Gordon, who was probably asleep again, watching Benrey quietly as dae changed into pajamas. Tommy swayed where he sat, and Benrey laughed again, moving over to kiss Tommy on the forehead as well. 

“Lay down.” 

“Nooooo.” Tommy wrapped his arms around Benrey again, and Benrey sighed. 

“I’m not. Lemme go. Gonna lay down with you. Dweeb.” 

“Nerd.” Tommy shot back, not letting go for a moment before pulling away, carefully shoving Gordon to the side. There was a grumble, which showed that, miraculously, Gordon was still awake, and Tommy settled, patting the middle. “C’mere.” 

Benrey settled in the middle, Gordon rolling over and wrapping his arms around Benrey, hooking on leg around one of Benrey’s, Tommy snuggling against Benrey’s side, arms around both him and Gordon, one leg thrown over the two of them as well. Benrey chuckled softly, shifting slightly to get more comfortable in their hold, and was out in moment, only beat by Gordon.


End file.
